Are You Over There Sexting?
by Kagron
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Quinn ganha um celular novo e um número novo, e decide se divertir com Rachel, mandando sexts para ela.
1. Are You Over There Sexting?

_Tem mais um capítulo além desse que não sei se vou traduzir. Mas se alguém quiser :)_  
 _Caso alguém queria alguma fic em específico pra eu traduzir, aceito sugestões. Enfim, boa leitura!_

Quinn passava o tempo mexendo no teclado de seu novo celular. O design lustroso era muito elegante e ela admirava como o celular cabia perfeitamente em sua mão. Ela subiu o teclado, depois desceu, apreciando os sons que fazia. Ela amava seu novo celular, mas como qualquer adolescente, ela logo enjoaria dele em uma semana ou duas.

Ela tinha seu telefone antigo na outra mão e estava terminando de transferir todos os seus contatos para o seu novo, quando seus olhos pousaram na representação pixelizada do nome de alguém. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios e assim que ela registrou o número, abriu a janela de "Criar Mensagem" e estava para digitar uma mensagem quando a sirene tocou para o primeiro periodo. Pegou sua bolsa do chão e se encaminhou para a aula de Funções Avançadas com seu novo celular a salvo no bolso de seu jeans.

/

Mr. Atkins, um homem alto e barbudo, seria legal se não divagasse tanto enquanto falava sobre equações do segundo grau e inequações; que era o que a gente devia estar estudando. Quinn girava sua caneta entre os dedos, e sua mão descansava na coxa pra garantir que seu novo bem precioso ainda estava lá. Tirando ele do bolso, ela abriu novamente a janela de "Criar Mensagem" com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Eu:

Hey baby! ;) O que está usando?

Quinn podia imaginar a expressão chocada de uma Srta. Berry, sentada na primeira cadeira da fileira central durante a aula de História Mundial, anotando lembretes detalhadas com marcadores coloridos, enquanto seu celular vibra no bolso de sua saia. A loira levantou o olhar para a lousa enquanto o Mr. Atkins falava sobre costeleta de vitela com miojo quando na verdade, deveria estar falando sobre logaritmos.

 _De Rachel:_

 _... meu suéter de texugo ninja favorito e uma saia preta. Quem é? Como conseguiu meu número?_

O sorriso que espalhou-se pelo rosto de Quinn era maravilhado e divertido. Ela não achou que Rachel responderia tão rápido. Aproveitando a oportunidade para trollar a garota que ela um dia detestou - mas nem tanto agora - ela digitou outra mensagem.

Eu:

Eu tenho minhas maneiras, pode ter certeza. Mmm, suas pernas nessas saias sempre foram minhas favoritas. Queria que estivesse aqui comigo, no meu colo, ao invés de ter que escutar o Mr. Atkins falar sobre funções trigonométricas.

A resposta foi quase instantânea.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Você não respondeu minha pergunta! Você está mandando mensagem durante a aula?_

Eu:

Você está ;)?

O primeiro periodo logo acabou sem outra mensagem de Rachel, mas Quinn não se preocupou. _Era_ Rachel Berry afinal, a garota mais certinha da face da Terra. Na verdade ela estava bem surpresa por não ter recebido uma mensagem de 3000 caracteres sobre as implicações de trocar SMS na aula e como isso podia afetar a carreira de alguém. Quinn não planejava mandar outra mensagem para Rachel até o intervalo.

Elas estavam sentadas no mesmo salão para o lanche. Rachel estava com Tina, Kurt e Mercedes enquanto Quinn estava com Santana e Brittany no lado oposto do salão. Quinn pegou se celular e começou a escrever uma nova mensagem para Rachel.

Eu:

Lembra aquela saia preta que me disse que estava usando?

Santana terminou de cortar as laranjas para Brittany e olhou para Quinn. "Celular novo, loira?"

"Aham." Quinn murmurou ausente. "Eu te mando uma mensagem com meu número novo."

"Tá falando com quem, Q?" Brittany perguntou, se inclinando para espiar a tela de Quinn, que imediatamente bloqueou, corada.

"Ninguém, B." Quinn disse apressadamente. "Meu primo! I-isso, meu primo que mora em Tallahassee!"

"Achei que a maioria da sua familia vivesse no Texas?"

"Eu-hã..."

"Esquece a Quinn, Britt." Santana sorriu para a loira que gaguejava. "Ela só não quer que você saiba com quem ela está trocando _sexts_."

"Eu não-!"

Seu telefone vibrou antes que ela pudesse finalizar a sentença, sua linha de pensamento se apagou quando leu o que Rachel havia dito.

 _De Rachel:_

 _O que tem?_

Quinn mordeu o lábio e olhou ao redor do salão, como se procurasse por algo, quando na verdade, ela só queira avistar Rachel, que tinha um garfo na mão, e seu celular na outra. Olhava pra ele com os lábios comprimidos e Quinn soube que ela não ia surtar ou algo assim. O que era bom.

Eu:

Estou te imaginando no chão agora. E aquele suéter? Já se foi há muito tempo.

"Tá vendo?" Santana sussurrou para Brittany quando Quinn inclinou-se, digitando deleitada com um sorriso no rosto. "Ela totalmente está trocando _sext_ com alguém."

"Oh!" Brittany sorriu para Quinn. "Você acha que ela tá trocando _sext_ com o primo dela?"

"Umm, eu espero que não."

 _De Rachel:_

 _A-agora? Nós estamos no colégio! E você nunca me disse o que está usando_.

Eu:

Eu só queria correr minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. Suas pernas, suas coxas, seu quadril. Pode imaginar?

Quinn arriscou outro olhar para Rachel, que agora mordia o lábio enquanto apertava sua garrafa térmica e o celular. Kurt pôs um braço ao seu redor e falava com ela, provavelmente perguntando se estava tudo bem. Quinn se virou para Brittany e Santana que jogavam jogo da velha em um dos cadernos de Quinn.

"Já acabou?" Santana sorriu ironicamente. "Posso te dar umas dicas se quiser."

"Por enquanto. E eu acho que posso dar conta sozinha, obrigada San." Quinn riu, pegando uma caneta e levantando-se para dar uma volta.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Eu... Eu posso, definitivamente. Suas mãos são maravilhosas._

Quinn estava pronta para descrever outras várias ações que queria fazer com Rachel quando o intervalo acabou. Só depois que as aulas acabaram Quinn voltou a mandar mensagens para Rachel. Ela estava deitada na cama, com a cabeça encostada nos travesseiros. Trocou sua roupa para um short de basquete e uma blusa frouxa de Educação Fisica do McKinley antes de pegar o celular.

Eu:

Feche seus olhos e me imagine deslizando contra seu corpo, ao longo de suas pernas brozeadas. Oh deus, suas pernas.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Vo-você nunca me disse o que está usando._

Eu:

Short e uma camisa. Mas não importa. Isso é sobre você. Só pra você, baby.

Quinn suspirou e imaginou Rachel em sua cama com lençóis florais rosa, usando nada além de roupa íntima. Suas mãos brozeadas - que não eram de forma alguma masculinas - deslizando sobre suas deleitáveis curvas, enquanto imaginava _Quinn_ fazendo todas essas coisas sensuais com ela.

Eu:

Eu amo suas pernas, já te disse isso? Eu alcanço suas coxas e as mordo devagar. Você faz os sons mais doces que já ouvi, e não posso acreditar que estou causando eles.

 _De Rachel:_

 _O-oh..._

Eu:

Sim, você gosta disso? Eu te mordendo, deixando marcas em lugares que só eu posso ver?

 _De Rachel:_

 _O-oh, porra mmh!_

Os olhos de avelã fecharam com força a medida que ouvia Rachel chorando de prazer, mesmo que fosse só em sua mente. Quinn lambeu os lábios e tentou focar na tela, mas logo descobriu a dificuldade disso.

Eu:

Eu apalpo seus seios maravilhosos. Eles cabem perfeitamente na minha mão, baby. Belisco seus pequenos mamilos. Eles estão tão rigidos e sensíveis. Tudo pra mim.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Oh isso. Tudo pra você._

Eu:

Menina safada ;). Se eu soubesse que seria tão fácil te excitar, estaria de joelhos entre suas pernas agora. É isso que você quer, baby?

 _De Rachel:_

 _Eu quero você por todo canto. Me toque, por favor._

Eu:

Te tocar aonde, linda? Você usa essas palavras complicadas o tempo todo, quero que você as use agora.

Quinn deixou escapar um profundo suspiro que parecia estar preso em seus pulmões desde que começou a trocar _sexts_ com Rachel. Sua mão deslizou por dentro de seu short e ela gemeu em surpresa com o quão molhada estava. Ela releu as mensagens antigas e choramingou imaginando Rachel abaixo dela, com o corpo trêmulo e chamando por seu nome.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Quero sua língua deslizando e entrando fundo em mim, por favor!_

Assustava Quinn o quão vividamente ela podia imaginar e ouvir Rachel implorando por mais. Ela esfregou os dedos contra seu clitóris encharcado até alcançar sua entrada e devagar, pôr dois dedos dentro de si mesma.

Eu:

Ooh, seu gosto é tão bom. Doce e incrível. Você sente minha língua dentro de você?

 _De Rachel:_

 _Adynsim!_

Quinn riu pelo erro de digitação de Rachel, sabendo que a pequena diva estava começando a perder o controle de si mesma. O pulso de Quinn movia-se mais rápido, seu centro começava a se fechar ao redor de seus dedos. Sua respiração era profunda, seu estômago revirava-se e ela fazia o melhor que podia para manda mensagens com uma mão só.

Eu:

Isso, você vai gozar logo, Rach? Me diz o quão perto você está, o quanto você quer gozar pra mim. Eu amo sentir você se contorcer na minha língua.

Eu:

Mal posso esperar pra você preencher minha boca com seu líquido, babe.

Quinn tentava ao máximo se segurar até seu celular vibrar. Seus olhos se abriram nesse momento.

 _De Rachel:_

 _oooh merffda eu resytou gzahndo!_

"Oh porra!" Quinn exclamou, enquanto os músculos de seu abdômen queimavam e ondas e mais ondas de prazer passavam por seu corpo, como uma espada através de seu intestino. Ela continuou com seus dedos por uns momentos, tendo alguns espasmos enquanto os tremores tomavam conta de seu corpo. "Ah!"

Eu:

Mmm tão bom, linda. Eu beijo seus lábios, compartilhando seu sabor contra sua língua. Você é tão gostosa; Mal posso esperar para te ter de novo ;)!

 _De Rachel:_

 _Oh, isso foi incrível. Mal posso esperar!_

Eu:

Qual nome você gritou quando chegou lá?

 _De Rachel:_

 _É um segredo ;)!_

Eu:

Melhor que seja o meu nome, baby! Boa noite, e bons sonhos.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Oh eu terei. Tenha uma boa noite :)!_

/

Quinn passou o dia seguinte sucumbindo a tentação de iniciar mais um bocado de _sextings_ com a diva. Ela percebeu que foi uma boa ideia, já que elas compartilhavam três aulas naquele dia, então mandar mensagem pra alguém e Rachel receber seria totalmente suspeito. Já quando deu a hora de Glee... Quinn não pode mais aguentar. Ela pegou seu celular do bolso e digitou uma mensagem.

Eu:

Hey baby! Como foi seu dia?

Ela estava a caminho da sala do coral, parando para guardar alguns livros pesados em seu armário. Quinn assumiu que Rachel já estava na sala do coral, sentada na frente, como sempre.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Melhor, agora que ouvi de você :)!_

A loira chegou na sala do Glee, confirmando suas suspeitas. Rachel sentada ao lado de Finn, focada em seu celular ao invés no rapaz alto ao seu lado. Kurt e Mercedes estavam sentados atrás, folheando uma revista de moda. Puck dedilhava o violão e Artie estava jogando em seu Nintendo 3DS. Quinn acenou para eles antes de se sentar no assento atrás de Rachel.

Eu:

Está com tesão por mim, não é? Sentada no centro e na frente durante o Glee, quando tudo o que você realmente quer é abrir suas pernas e envolvê-las no meu rosto.

Por essa mensagem, o pescoço de Rachel virou, seus olhos bem abertos. Ao mesmo tempo, Quinn deslizou seu celular na manga de sua blusa e fingiu ler um livro. Depois de alguns segundos e já que seu celular estava no silencioso, Quinn checou à procura de algum mensagem. E claro, havia uma de Rachel.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Você é do Glee?_

Eu:

Quem sabe ;)?

 _De Rachel:_

 _Você me fez sentir tão bem ontem à noite, quando acordei eu tive que me tocar lendo aquelas mensagens._

Quinn mordeu o lábio e folheou a página para não parecer suspeita. Mais membros entraram, e Brittany se encaminhou para o lado de Quinn, junto com Santana. Ela guardou o celular em sua manga de novo e manteve uma conversa curta com elas, até Santana ficar entediada e começar a brincar com as mãos de Brittany.

Eu:

Mesmo? Nossa bae, agora eu quero saber o que você fez com esse seu corpo lindo enquanto pensava em mim te dando prazer.

Quinn nunca viu Rachel digitar tão rápido antes. Suas costas arqueadas enquanto ela digitava, ignorando o olhar confuso do garoto ao seu lado.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Eu te imaginei em cima de mim, distribuindo beijos pelo meu corpo. Você era selvagem, me mordendo por toda parte. Quando desceu até meu centro, foi surreal._

Eu:

Uau, minha garota gosta selvagem?

Rachel abriu a tela do celular e limpou sua garganta. Quinn se aproximou disfarçadamente deles quando Finn sussurrou no ouvido da morena. "Com quem você está conversando, babe?" Isso causou um pulo de surpresa na cantora, que tinha os olhos arregalados e suas mãos apertando seu celular contra seu peito. Ela gaguejou uma resposta que Quinn não ouviu direito, quee voltou a mandar mensagens para Rachel assim que Mr. Schue entrou.

Eu:

Nós continuamos isso mais tarde, okay linda? A menos que queria que o clube todo descubra o quão safada você é por mim ;)?

 _De Rachel:_

 _Estarei esperando ;)._

/

Alguns dias passaram e Quinn achou estranho gostar tanto de trocar _sextings_ com Rachel. A garota era gostosa, mesmo falando muito. Apesar de tudo, isso podia ser muito útil na cama, certo? Quinn imaginava o quão boa Rachel seria falando besteiras em seu ouvido, e descobriu que ela provavelmente gostaria disso. Não houve sequer um "ataque de pânico gay" em seu corpo. Afinal, suas melhores amigas _eram_ Brittany e Santana. Ninguém podia ser homofófico ao redor delas, pois elas nunca pareceram ter medo de deixar sua bandeira gay voar.

Já era quinta-feira. Quinn terminou seu dever de casa e estava descansando na cama enquanto seu celular parecia zombar de sua cara pela falta de mensagens. Ela alcançou o aparelho - essa era uma ação quase automática - e selecionou o nome de Rachel.

Eu:

É melhor que esteja sozinha, nua, e deitada na cama agora.

A resposta veio em um instante e Quinn sorriu.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Você sabe que sim ;)!_

Eu:

Porra baby. Você sempre está pronta, eu gosto disso! Aposto que já se aqueceu pra mim, não é? Me diz o quão molhada você tá.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Meu corpo todo está soado, e meu centro está úmido e pegajoso, e eu ainda não pus um dedo em mim._

Quinn gruniu e curvou os dedos do pé, pra ver se isso a distraía do tremor entre suas pernas.

Eu:

Oh, mmm. Não posso esperar pra te foder inteira, até sentir você escorrendo pelos meus dedos, Rach.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Eu posso sentir sua língua rodeando a minha- oh!_

"Não dá..." Quinn murmurou enquanto ela descia impaciente seu short até os joelhos. Dobrou os joelhos e inseriu dois dedos em sua intimidade já encharcada, enquanto sua mão livre digitava uma mensagem desesperada.

Eu:

Oh deus, me conta tudo.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Seus dedos estão dentro de mim e você está rodeando e chupando meu clitóris com sua boca. Tão forte, tão rude... Ooooh, tão bommm._

Seu polegar ficcionava seu clitóris pulsante, começando uma massagem gostosa. Quinn fechou os olhos e imaginou Rachel tremendo em cima dela, suas peles deslizando e colidindo devido ao suor combinado. Ela podia sentir a respiração irregular de Rachel contra seus mamilos enquanto a morena se enfregava na coxa definida de Quinn.

Eu:

O-oh merda. Você é maravilhosa também, Rach. Você está perto?

 _De Rachel:_

 _Tão perto... Tão, tão perto!_

Eu:

Caralho! Puta que pariu, Rachel. Goza pra mim. Se deixa derramar pela minha mão toda, grita meu nome. Porra, me sente em você por semanas.

 _De Rachel:_

 _uiqurbfsafjakl oh isso, poarr!_

/

Mr. Schuester entrou no Glee carregando uma pilha de partituras e uma folha de papel entre seus dedos. "Okay pessoal, eu terei que pedir o número de vocês pra manter contato em caso de emergências já que as nacionais serão em três dias."

"Por que você não fez isso quando éramos novatos?" Santana reclamou, pegando a folha de papel do homem de cabelos enrolados.

"Não faço ideia," Mr. Schue riu. "mas eu quero que listem seus emails e os números do celular de vocês. O meu está no topo, caso vocês ainda não tenham." Ele assistiu seus alunos escreverem os números por um momento antes de bater palmas. "Então, quem tem uma música hoje? Rachel?" Para a surpresa dele, a diva mal balançou a cabeça, porém tinha um sorriso no rosto. _Deve ser todos os orgasmos que eu venho dando a ela,_ Quinn pensou. "Ninguém? Vamos lá gente, não me façam cantar e dançar rap de novo!"

Quinn pegou o papel de Mike e também escreveu seu número. Ela estendeu o papel pra próxima pessoa perto dela, focando sua atenção entre Puck e Artie, que decidiam se cantavam a parte do Chris Brown ou do Ludacris em "Wet the Bed". Só foi quando sentiu um arrepiu nos pelos de seu pescoço que Quinn prestou atenção na pessoa que ela havia entregado o papel.

Rachel.

Elas se encararam, sem trocar uma palavra por medo de passar vergonha. Só quando Mr. Schue dispensou os garotos, Rachel desviou o olhar, sussurrando algo para Finn e acenando para Kurt, Tina e Mercedes.

"Quinn, posso falar com você um momento?"

Quinn engoliu um nó em sua garganta. Ela piscou para Santana, sinalizando para que ela saísse com sua namorada. Lentamente, os membros do Glee Club saiam da sala, desejando uma boa semana à todos. Quinn permaneceu sentada em sua cadeira, agarrada à seu telefone como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela até pensou em em apagar a memória e todas as _sexts_ , mas algo em sua mente a impedia. Ela não queria perder o gemidos de Rachel, mesmo que fosse apenas em uma mensagem. Rachel estava no meio da sala do coral, com as mãos no quadril; sua famosa pose de combate.

"Você começou ou não a me mandar _sexts_ no inicio dessa semana?"

"Direto ao ponto, não é Berry?"

"Sim, bem..." A morena encolheu os ombros. "A menos que você tenha outro lugar para ir, podemos debater se você quer tanto."

'Sim, eu começei a te mandar as _sexts_ na segunda-feira, Rachel." Quinn suspirou, massageando suas têmporas para acalmar seus pensamentos. "Você vai perguntar por quê, então estou te dizendo agora. Eu estava entediada. Queria ver como reagiria." Mágoa começou a se formar no rosto de Rachel, e Quinn imediatamente começou a balbuciar. "Não! Não era pra machucar seus sentimentos ou pra tirar sarro de você! Eu só estava... Curiosa, eu acho. Eu juro que não contei a ninguém ou ri de algo que você disse!"

Alívio substituiu a mágoa, e Quinn relaxou visivelmente. "Então por que você continuou?"

"Você tava tão envolvida nisso!" Quinn quase gritou, pronta pra culpar Rachel pela sua perda de controle. "E-e era gostoso, tá? Eu não pude evitar pensar no que ia te dizer em seguida que te fizesse ficar com tesão e interessada pra gente continuar com o _sexting_." Seus olhos de avelã prediam-se aos castanhos efervecentes. "Não importa mais," Quinn encolheu os ombros. "Você nunca me imaginou trocando _sexts_ com você. Aposto que imaginava o Finn."

"Nunca," Rachel respondeu prontamente. "Finn tem uma... forma diferente de mandar mensagem. Ele adora áudios. E o fato de você não mencionar genitália masculina me fez desconsiderar qualquer membro do sexo oposto, Quinn." Ela deu um passo à frente, fazendo com que apenas um palmo às separasse. "No início eu achei que fosse Santana, mas eu continuava tendo visões dela me estrangulando durante a relação. Então eu imaginei você no lugar."

Quinn estava surpresa, de fato estava. Mas mais ainda, ela estava aliviada. "Ótimo," ela murmurou.

Rachel piscou para Quinn antes de dar mais um passo em sua direção, encontrando com suas coxas os joelhos de Quinn. Os joelhos da loira se separaram e ela puxou a diva para mais perto dela, sua cabeça descansando contra o peito de Rachel. Quinn ergueu o pescoço e deixou um pequeno beijo no queixo de Rachel, depois na curvatura de seu maxilar, em sua bochecha, sua orelha, e em seus lábios.

Ambas gemeram no beijo, Quinn saboreava a suavidade que ela apenas tinha imaginado várias vezes antes. Ela segurou firme no quadril de Rachel, suspirando quando a língua da morena abria passagem entre a linha de seus lábios, mergulhando na abertura de sua boca.

"Rach," Quinn a afastou o suficiente apenas para proferir algumas palavras. "Rach, o que você quer?"

O flash de dentes brancos momentaneamente cegou Quinn, enquanto Rachel passava as mãos pelos cabelos da loira a sua frente. "Você, é claro."

Quinn suspirou e abraçou a garota contra seu corpo. "Eu vou te levar pra casa."

Um beijo na testa, e um nos lábios.

"E de bom grado, eu seguirei."

/


	2. Are You Over There Fucking?

Quinn arrastava uma sorridente Rachel Berry pela mão para onde o carro estava estacionado. Abriu a porta e a segurou para Rachel, que fez uma pequena reverência antes de entrar. A loira estava com os nervos a flor da pele. Ela sentou e começou a bater com os dedos contra o volante, os olhos centrados à frente mas o carro ainda não se movia. Quinn podia sentir a preocupação de Rachel emando de seus poros.

"Quinn?"

"Sim, Rachel?" Quinn suspirou.

"Tem algo te incomodando." A diva cantarolou. "E estou te falando agora. Eu quero isso, não é por acaso, e é melhor você pôr esse carro em movimento ou eu vou te levar pro banco trazeiro."

Meu deus! Rachel É _mesmo_ direta!

Ela limpou a garganta e pôs o cinto de segurança. Dirigiu para fora do estacionamento e seguiu em direção a sua casa. Rachel ligou o rádio e foi trocando as estações até achar a de Jazz. Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha para a morena que apenas sorriu e disse, "Eles tocam músicas da Broadway às vezes."

Quando a casa de Quinn podia ser vista, o nervosismo voltou. Sua mãe trabalharia até depois das 18, então elas teram tempo mais que o suficiente para... fazer o que queriam _fazer_ sem interrupções; a não ser que, é claro, Quinn amarelasse.

Cruzando os dedos para transparecer no mínimo um pouco de conforto, Quinn conduziu Rachel ao seu quarto, sem se incomodar de fazer um tour pelo andar de baixo. Rachel olhou em volta admirada com tudo, até chegarem ao quarto de Quinn com paredes hortelã e lençóis combinando. Quinn girou Rachel, sorrindo quando a morena riu e se aconchegou na cama. A morena puxou a garota para ela, o cabelo loiro pairando contra sua bochecha bronzeada.

"Hey," Quinn murmurou com um sorriso; suas mãos encontraram a cintura de Rachel, procurando por refugiu ali. Seus dedos pressionados levemente, percebendo a firmeza do zíper da saia de Rachel.

"Hey de volta," Rachel disse com a as mãos no pescoço de Quinn. "Você está pensando demais de novo."

"Alguém tem que pensar," Quinn girou ficando de lado com Rachel. "Eu realmente não consigo acreditar que você está aqui comigo agora, com a premissa de que estamos prestes a transar." Ela saudiu a cabeça e riu. "Não me entenda mal, eu quero fazer" Oh deus, _como quero_. "Mas você não estava esperando até os 25?"

"Oh, isso era só para o Finn." A resposta veio.

Uma risada alta estourou pelos pulmões de Quinn. _"O que?"_

Rachel sorriu com a descreça no tom da loira. Ela se aconchegou mais pondo o queixo no ombro de Quinn. "Tenho certeza que você está ciente sobre a questão de velocidade dele." Quinn gargalhou novamente e assentiu. "Eu disse a ele que faria sexo _com ele_ quando tivessemos 25, para que ele pudesse... se aprimorar, talvez? Eu, no entanto..." Seus dedos brincavam com a bainha da blusa de Quinn, que estava meio dobrada, revelando um pedaço de pele pálida e mácia. "...estou mais que pronta. Com você, Quinn."

Quinn engoliu e liberou um amontoado de ar. "Eu-okay."

O sorriso que apareceu nos lábios de Rachel fez o coração de Quinn saltar. "Ótimo," ela falou sorrindo; aproximando-se da loira para poder alcançar seu abdômen. "Agora, se me lembro bem, um de seus sexts mencionavam algo sobre querer sentir meu quadril, pernas e coxas, certo Quinn?"

Ela não pretendia, realmente não pretendia! Mas o som da voz provocante de Rachel, o peso dela a imobilizando, e os dedos em seu cabelo... era demais. Quinn moveu seu quadril para cima. Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha e abaixou o seu, contra a virilha de Quinn." Fique parada, Quinn!

"Nah," Quinn choramingou, fechando os olhos com a ficção que Rachel causava entre elas. "Rachelllll, Rach por favor."

"Hã-hã!" A cantora sorriu, parando de se mover insaciando o desejo de Quinn . "Foi você que começou com essas sexts, agora eu faço o que eu quiser." Ela rebolou o quadril contra o centro de Quinn. "Entendido?"

"S-simm."

"Ótimo!" Ela levantou do colo de Quinn e foi até onde tinha deixado sua bolsa. Quinn encostou-se, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, admirando a vista de Rachel inclinada sobre a bolsa, provavelmente procurando por algo. Ela quase babava com a visão do formato das nádegas bem desenhadas de Rachel, delinando com os olhos a forma da curva entre sua coluna. "Pegue seu celular também, Quinn!"

"O que?" Quinn balbuciou, com olhar confuso. "Por-por que eu faria..." Mas Rachel tinha aquele sorriso de canto que deu lugar para mais excitação para a sua já confusa mente. Rachel andou até Quinn. Ela sentou novamente no colo da loira com os braçoes em torno de seu pescoço.

"Seu celular, Quinn. Só pegue ele pra mim por favor?" Rachel fez um beicinho, e Quinn buscou pelo celular no bolso de seu jeans. Sob o olhar fixo de Quinn, Rachel riu e beijou os lábios da garota antes de se afastar calmamente. "Eu quero que você leia pra mim. E me veja enquanto eu faço o que pede."

Quinn engoliu seco. Ela sentiu seu pulso acelerar, enquanto o olhar feroz - quase faminto - de Rachel brilhava em fogo vivo. A morena fazia carinho em sua nuca com os dedos. O pequeno aceno de Quinn fez Rachel sorrir e sair no colo de Quinn - não pela última vez naquele dia.

Rachel parou de frente a Quinn levantou a barra de seu suéter, revelando sua barriga e umbigo. A respiração de Quinn se descompaçava a medida que cada peça de roupa era removida devagar, devagar, _devagaaar_ do corpo mais lindo que ela já tivera a sorte de ver. Apesar de tudo, Quinn era uma Cheerio. Ela já viu garotas nuas, mas nenhuma delas tinha esse efeito nela. "Uau Rachel."

"Você gosta?" Rachel sorriu, jogando o suéter no chão. Quinn pegou seu celular e viu Rachel virar de costas. O barulho do zíper sendo aberto preencheu o quarto, e novamente, Rachel se inclinou enquanto tirava a saia.

Ela permaneceu parada de costas para Quinn, usando nada além de um conjunto de roupa íntima preta. Observando de perto, ele tinha pequenas estrelas douradas por todo o tecido. Quinn sorriu para a morena apesar do calor que sentia em suas bochechas. "Eu começo a ler agora, ou...?" Mas Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero que você me dispa, Quinn."

Os olhos de avelã se arregalaram. "Mas antes disso, sem toques até que eu deixe, okay?"

Quinn acenou; seus dedos coçavam para passar em torno do tecido que escondia Rachel Berry de toda sua nudez gloriosa. Rachel se virou e Quinn teve que se controlar para não se jogar na morena. Calmamente, ela acalçou a cintura de Rachel e massageou a parte inferior das costas da garota. Quinn a virou e beijou a pele bronzeada onde descançava o coração de Rachel, sentindo o ritmo contra seus lábios. Ela deslizou sua mão para a calcinha de Rachel, arrastando suas unhas contra a pele lisa.

Sua língua contornava o mamilo de Rachel, então ela seguiu descendo por entre os pequenos vãos entre as costelas da garota. Quinn abriu o sutiã e o jogou pelo chão do quarto. "Oh wow," ela sussurrou contra os mamilos rígidos em sua boca, que imploravam para que ela os contornasse com seus lábios. Quinn nunca foi do tipo provocante (okay, mentira total) então ela levou as pequenas massas à boca, sugando com força. O gemido que escapou da boca de Rachel foi divino.

Era mais ou menos como toda canção que ela cantava no Glee. Só que melhor, porque era tão sensual, tão cheio de luxúria, que Quinn sentiu sua calcinha enxarcar.

"Seus mamilos são perfeitos," Quinn murmurou ao redor deles. "Você é perfeita, Rach."

A morena sorriu, seus dedos acariciavam o cabelo de Quinn. "Você está tomando seu tempo, não é?"

"Sim, bem..." As mãos de Quinn agarraram as bochechas traseiras de Rachel. "Eu tenho que aproveitar ao máximo enquanto posso te tocar."

"Eu certamente não- ah!- não estou reclamando..." Rachel gemeu quando Quinn mordeu seu peito. Quinn puxou desceu a calcinha de Rachel, parando até ela estar em suas coxas. Ela afastou Rachel para que pudesse admirar os montinho de pelos bem depilados acima da intimidade de Rachel. "Quinn, você parece faminta baby." Rachel sorriu.

"Oh eu estou," a loira murmurou.

"Por um pouco de mim?" Rachel manteve o sorriso, olhando para Quinn enquanto a loira lambia e chupava a pele de seu estomago, aumentando a umidade no centro da pequena. "Se você não me despir em 30 segundos, eu vou ter que te mostrar o que significa provocar." Ela falou entre dentes.

Quinn não ousava questionar se tinha sido um blefe ou não. Ela desceu seus dedos para dentro da umidade de Rachel e os tirou, provando-os. O gosto não era como ela havia imaginado. Era picante, acendendo sua papilas gustativas, mas ao mesmo tempo era doce e tinha um gosto tão... Rachel. Era _melhor._

A calcinha finalmente foi ao chão e Rachel a chutou longe. "Afaste-se," ela ordenou para Quinn, que encostou contra a cabeceira da cama. Rachel sentou no lado oposto da cama; com os joelhos para cima, revelando sua intimidade que refletia gozo. "Começe a ler, Quinn."

Quinn mordeu o lábio e abriu o celular. Ela rolou as conversas que compartilharam, passando os olhos sobre as que queria que Rachel reencenasse. Ela limpou a garganta e olhou para Rachel em expectativa. "E-eu corro minhas mãos p-pelo seu corpo todo e-e-"

"Quinn," o tom calmo da voz de Rachel tirou a loira de seu constrangimento. "Se acalme. Somos só nós." Seus olhos se encontraram e a ponta dos dedos de Rachel deslizaram por sua própria pele, seguidos por arrepios. "Tá vendo? Eu só estou fazendo o que você diz, baby."

Ela assentiu e respirou fundo. Ganhando certa confiança, ela voltou a olhar para o celular e encarou Rachel intensamente. "Eu corro minhas mãos pelo seu corpo todo, sentindo suas curvas e beliscando seus rígidos mamilos," A respiração de Rachel veio descompaçada enquanto suas mãos viajavam por seu quadril e barriga. Ela alcançou seus mamilos e os beliscou, como Quinn havia pedido. "Eu estou com tanta vontade de você, baby. Tudo o que quero é lamber você inteira até você gozar gritando meu nome."

"Minhas mãos bem fundo dentro de você," Quinn murmurou. "Você está tão molhada, escorrendo, encharcando toda minha mão." Ela passou apressadamente para resto da mensagem, e logo voltou sua atenção para Rachel. Ela quase babou quando a mão de Rachel afundou-se em sua suculenta excitação. "Você me sente, Rach? Você me sente alargando seu interior apertado?"

"S-simmmm" Rachel choramingou. "Eu- eu sinto você, Quinn. Mais, por favor!"

A carga de poder em suas mãos era insana, e quase deixou Quinn tonta. Ela rolou a tela para baixo e leu algumas mensagem antes de recitar para Rachel. "Sim, minha garota deseja por mais? Meus dedos? Minha língua? Por _mim_?" Rachel continuava a se tocar, seu olhos fechados com força. Suor começou a descer entre o vale dos seios da morena, e Quinn teve que resistir a outra enorme vontade: dessa vez, de agarrar Rachel pela cintura para lamber aquela gota suor.

As roupas dela pareciam restringi-la comparada com Rachel, quais mãos continuavam vagando e dançando por toda a expansão bronzeada de sua própria pele, seus dedos massageando seu clítoris enquanto seu gozo escorria pelo lençol. Quinn não ligava; se isso significava sentir o cheiro de Rachel mais tarde. Ela tirou sua camisa fora e puxou incessantemente seu jeans.

"Eu mordo sua coxas e minha língua se junta aos meus dedos contra seu centro," Quinn continuou, seu foco variando entre a tela do celular e Rachel que choramingava e tremia pelo tamanho esforço que seu pulso fazia. "Eu vou te dizer de novo e de novo, eu amo seu gosto." Os próprios dedos de Quinn fizeram seu caminho para sua intimidade encharcada com a visão que tinha diante de si.

"Oh porra, Quinn..." Rachel disse entre dentes; seu quadril movimentava-se enquanto ela tentava introduzir mias de si mesma em sua própria intimidade. "Eu... Eu não posso-!"

"Não pode o quê, Rachel?" Quinn perguntou, espelhando os movimentos de Rachel, replicando eles em seu próprio corpo. "Não pode aguentar? Você está prestes a gozar?" O celular caiu no chão, claramente esquecido.

"S-si-oh!"

"A visão de Quinn turvou enquanto ela curvava os dedos, os nós de seus dedos atingindo suas paredes a fazendo arquear sua mão. "Eu atingi seu ponto G babe?"

"Uhuh," Rachel gemeu enquanto sua outra mão apertava e massageava seu seio. "Eu...Eu preciso g-gozar, Quinn. Por favor...!"

Quinn nada disse enquanto assistia, em transe por como os dedos de Rachel eram sugados por seu interior, seu gozo espalhando e ensopando os lençóis. Quando os gemidos da morena se tornaram mais frequentes, mais desesperados e seus quadris escaparam para fora da cama, Quinn se jogou para a frente e sacudiu a mão de Rachel para longe, substituindo por seus próprios lábios, sua língua entrando o mais fundo que podia dentro de Rachel.

"AH!" Rachel gritou, ela estava tão perto, e Quinn sentia isso em sua língua enquanto fazia pressão. "Q-Quinn p-porra!" Outro gemido prazerozamente esmagador rasgou por seus pulmões quando ela se fechava ao redor da língua de Quinn, gozando. Quinn tirou a língua e substituiu por seus dedos, incansáveis.

"Seu gosto é tão bom," Quinn disse contra a pele bronzeada da barriga de Rachel. Ela beijou e beliscou, mergulhando sua língua no umbigo de Rachel. "Eu amo como você se fecha contra minha língua e como agora você está sufocando meus dedos," ela esfregou o clitoris de Rachel com sua mão livre, torcendo seu pulso para alcançar mais fundo em Rachel. "Você gosta disso Rachel?"

"Nguuh! Porra, sim Quinn..." Rachel sussurrou, seus olhos ainda fechados. Quinn beijou seus abdômen novamente, sentindo a palpitação e o tremor contra seus lábios. "Me-merrrda eu vou gozar d-de novo!"

"Sim," Quinn falou contra a barriga de Rachel. Ela arranhou os dentes contra a pele, apreciando como a ficção do centro apertado de Rachel parecia ressoar contra seu estomago. "Grite meu nome de novo. Só eu posso fazer você se sentir assim, certo baby?"

"Sim! QUINN!"

As costas de Rachel curvaram, e ela se encolheu deixando escapar outro gemido desesperado. O interior martelante de Quinn diminuiu para mera pulsação enquanto ajudava a morena a se recompor de seu orgasmo. Quando ela tirou os dedos de dentro da garota, uma explosão de gozo irrompeu do centro convulcionante de Rachel.

"Nossa," Quinn murmurou, lambendo a essencia que caiu sobre a coxa de Rachel. "Você é tão gostosa..."

"Mmmh," Rachel sussurrou, seu peito ainda arfando. Ela sentou e empurrou Quinn, deitando-a de costas, sua língua reconectando com a de Quinn ao se beijarem. Mãos percorriam, delineando o formato das cuvas de Quinn até Rachel alcançar a conjuntura de suas pernas. Ela lambeu os lábios e jogou o par esculpido de pernas por cima de seus ombros. A visão da intimidade ensopada de Quinn fez Rachel estremecer.

"Rachel," a loira gruniu. "Por favor... não demore muito-woah!"

Dois dedos e língua foram forcados dentro dela. As estocadas de Rachel eram implacáveis, sua língua castigava o clitoris até Quinn não aguentar mais. Ela gritou o nome de Rachel, junto com uma sequência de palavras sem sentido, atravessando seus lábios e aos ouvidos de Rachel.

A morena sorridente afastou e enxugou a bochecha suada. Ela lambeu os lábios e beijou Quinn que recuperava o fôlego, meio dormente com as pernas ainda tremendo pela investida a pouco.

"Bom... caramba," A risada de Quinn escapou de seus pulmões como uma rajada de ar. "Quem diria que Rachel Berry era uma fera com a língua?"

Rachel sorriu para Quinn que tinha os braços abertos, permitindo que a morena se aconchegasse nela. Quinn acariciou a nuca suada de Rachel, e envolveu seu braço em volta do ombro nu da morena. Ela as cobriu um edredom, suspirando quando o tecido frio descansou contra seus corpos quentes.

"Não foi melhor que sexting, Quinn?" Rachel sorriu para a loira com um avelã nebuloso em seu olhar. Quinn acenou enquanto destribuia beijos ao longo da testa de Rachel fazendo a menor cair na risada.

"Oh, você não tem a _menor_ ideia..."

/

A semana seguinte foi passada na companhia uma da outra, saindo e assistindo filmes com Rachel e seus pais. Isso fez com que Quinn sorrisse para o quão facil era estar em volta da pequena diva, visando como ela tornou fácil relaxar com sua companhia. Elas até passaramm uma hora ou duas com Judy Fabray que, Quinn estava orgulhosa de admitir, adorava Rachel e seu vasto conhecimento sobre direitos dos animais.

A melhor parte do fim de semana foi quando Rachel terminou com Finn, é claro.

Segunda feira amanheceu sobre elas em uma forma de correria louca, e Quinn se viu sentada em seu carro avistando o McKinley High. Ela bateu os dedos contra o volante, antes de xingar. Rachel prometeu que elas seriam amigas quando chegasse a segunda feira, mas Quinn não tinha mais tanta certeza disso. Ela guardou o celular no bolso antes de entrar no prédio.

"Rachel."

Disse a garota que virou para Quinn. O olhar de surpresa foi imediatamente substituido por um sorriso vibrante. "Quinn! Bom dia! Como você está? Eu espero que você esteja tendo um dia esplendido até agora! Você tomou café da manhã? Estava bom?" Ela estreitou os olhos. "Era bacon?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Não, apenas cereal pra mim essa manhã."

"Oh," Rachel sorriu e fechou a porta do armário. "Bom, você parece meio-"

"Eu não acho que possamos ser amigas," a loira disse abruptamente.

"O-oque?" Rachel piscou, um flash de mágoa em seus olhos ressoou pelas veias de Quinn. "Você está... O que? O que está acontecendo? Quinn?" Ela começou a balbuciar, e a loira se viu sorrindo ternamente para a visão a sua frente. Respirando profundamente, ela descansou a mão contra o ombro da garota. "Rachel, se acalme okay, baby?"

Rachel parecia afrontada. "É melhor você explicar, Fabray."

Quinn sorriu e beijou o nariz dela. "Depois desse fim de semana, você realmente acha que eu consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você? Eu não consigo. Eu realmente não consigo... Nem mesmo o Clube do Celibato pode me impedir. Então você sabe..." Ela parou e deu um sorriso encabulado. "Você quer-Tipo... Você seria minha n-namorada, Rach?"

A morena não respondeu. Quinn também não. Nem poderia.

Rachel recuou, tremendo quando um pequeno fio de saliva ainda as conectava. Ela lambeu os lábios e sussurrou. "Eu acho que trocamos a ordem das coisas um pouco, você não acha?"

"Yep," Quin riu. "Só pra ter certeza... Isso _foi_ um sim, certo?"

"É claro que foi, idiota!"

/

Quinn começou seu dia escolar de verdade em uma Névoa de Rachel. Depois de pedir Rachel em namoro -o pensamento ainda fazia seu estômago revirar e a deixava meio tonta- elas foram para a sala do coral para, bem... 'Para aquecer suas cordas vocais' foi a instrução de Rachel, mas Quinn tinha outros planos. Elas passaram mais de 45 minutos se pegando no piano (uma fantasia de Rachel, e agora de Quinn).

Ela sentou em seu lugar de sempre durante a aula de Funções Avançadas enquanto Mr. Atkins dava outro discurso sobre Super Smash Brothers quando Quinn sentiu seu celular vibrar em sua bolsa.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Hey baby ;)! Pensando em você agora e adivinha?_

Quinn abafou uma risada limpando a garganta. Ela escondeu as mãos debaixo da carteira e fingia ler um livro enquanto escrevia uma mensagem.

Eu:

O que, Rach?

 _De Rachel:_

 _Estou encharcando minhas coxas imaginando você me observando daí. Oooh, a vista é tããão deslumbrante, e você também ;)._

Quinn levantou o olhar e teve que respirar devagar para não gemer. E elas supostamente não deveriam ir a um primeiro encontro? Por que mesmo Rachel está mandando sextings se elas já-sabe de uma coisa? Quinn não liga.

Eu:

Eu posso pensar em uma garota mais deslumbrante e ela está me mandando sexts agora mesmo!

 _De Rachel:_

 _Mmmm, aquela língua? Aquela língua está dentro de mim agora._

Quinn fez um barulho estrangulado e teve que cruzar as pernas enquanto seus dedos começaram a coçar, querendo sentir Rachel contra sua mão, seu calor, sua umidade, ensopando seus dedos, seu cheiro queimando contra sua pele. O garoto atrás dela olhou para ela, e Quinn teve que invocar seu melhor olhar frio. O melhor que ela podia com o rosto corado e as bochechas rosadas, elas supôs.

Eu:

Droga baby, porque você está me torturando assim? Eu não posso te tocar ou te ver até o almoço!

 _De Rachel:_

 _Pelo menos você não está sofrendo sozinha, baby. Deus, Quinn. Eu preciso de você._

Eu:

Por favor não faz isso comigo Rach! Eu não posso esperar pra te tocarrrr!

 _De Rachel:_

 _Eu tenho uns locais que quero que você toque._

Seus punhos cerrados e dedos do pé curvados nunca chegaram a ajudar, então por que Quinn ainda se incomodava? Ela olhou pra frente, tentando ao máximo ignorar a luz insistente de notificação de seu celular.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Aww babe! Eu não posso esperar pra você me tocar também._

 _De Rachel:_

 _Você está zangada? :( Eu farei valer sua espera, prometo!_

Eu:

Estou te encarando agora. E espero que você faça isso.

 _De Rachel:_

 _Se eu disser que quero seu corpo agora, você pressionaria ele em mim?_

Eu:

Pela minha sanidade, estou te ignorando agora.

/

O intervalo não podia chegar mais depressa. As pessoas a sua frente não podiam andar mais rápido. Quinn estava correndo movida pelo puro desejo de tocar sua namorada -ainda estranho!- em lugares cobertos apenas por artigos de vestuário. Ela correu para a sala do coral, ignorando as pessoas que tinham como objetivo observar tudo o que ela fazia.

Entrou com tudo dentro da sala, o nome de sua garota favorita irrompendo de seus lábios, apenas para ver a diva de olhos castanhos discutindo com Finn. As orelhas do garoto ficavam vermelhas a medida que ele andava pela sala. Quando Quinn se fez presente, ambos viraram para ela com tal velocidade que Quinn realmente ficou surpresa que não ouviu nenhum som de chicote.

"Hey Quinn." Finn murmurou, amargamente. "O que está fazendo aqui? Da última que chequei, você e Rach não eram amigas."

"Da última vez que EU chequei, você não prestava atenção," Quinn encolheu os ombros. "Então, eu não estou exatemente surpresa."

"Quinn," Rachel andou para perto dela e apertou seu antebraço. "Eu estava conversando com Finn sobre os acontecimentos que sucederam essa última semana."

"Eu sei Rach," ela sorriu, resistindo a urgência de se inclinar e beijar a garota nos lábios. A coceira em sua mão retornou. Ela enfrentou três horas sem sua namorada, que droga!

"Sim, então você pode sair?" Finn perguntou de maneira rude. "Eu preciso falar com _minha_ namorada."

"Com licença, Finn." Quinn fez uma objeção, dando um passo a frente de Rachel para servir de barreira entre eles. "Se eu me lembro, ela terminou com essa sua bunda gorda no fim de semana passado. Entenda isso nesse seu cérebro de amoeba. Ela não quer mais você!"

"Quem liga pra você?" Finn gritou, chutando uma cadeira no processo. Quinn não vacilou, mas Rachel com certeza sim. Ela rosnou para Finn, desafiando-o a chegar mais perto. "Rachel só está cometendo um erro! Nós pertencemos um ao outro, porra!"

"É, claro." Quinn zombou. "Ela terminou com você. Fim da história."

"Não, não é!" Ele rangeu os dentes. "Rach, qual é!"

"Finn," Rachel disse baixo. "Eu não queria te machucar. Eu-eu só não pensei que fosse sábio me manter num relacionamento com você quando a separação era iminente."

"Você me traiu com o Puck de novo?"

"Não." Quinn disse por ela. "Não há nenhum garoto envolvido." Era meio verdade, certo? "Só aceite, Hudson. Rachel é maior que isso, maior que todos nós. Ela não merece ser tratada como a namorada de Finn Hudson. De todas as coisas, você deveria ser rotulado como o ex namorado de Rachel Berry."

Finn bufou e apertou os punhos. "Não espere que eu te aceite de volta quando você voltar correndo pra mim."

"Não se preocupe," Quinn piscou. "Ela não vai correr pra você pra nada nunca mais."

"Quinn..." Rachel repreendeu levemente. "Me desculpe Finn."

O quarterback simplesmente a olhou e saiu da sala de coral, deixando as duas desfrutando de um silêncio confortavel. Quinn, no entanto, não conseguia aguentar desperdiçar mais tempo. Puxando Rachel para ela, ela a conduziu até o banco do piano enquanto seus lábios se chocavam em um merecido beijo.

"Eu acho que mereço todos os prêmios pelo meu autocontrole," Quinn proferiu contra os lábios mácios de Rachel. "Você é uma tentação e tanto, Berry."

"É preciso uma para reconhecer outra, Fabray." Ela riu, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço da loira. "Mmm, eu senti falta dos seus beijos. Senti falta do seu gosto."

"Eu senti saudades de _você."_ Quinn suspirou. "Oh cara, você está me transformando numa dessas garotas! Maldita seja você e sua sensualidade!"

"Você tem certeza que quer amaldiçoar? Ou louvar?" Rachel sorriu, seus dedos deslizando em sua clavícula enquanto Quinn observava, babando. "Então Quinn?"

"Louvar," Quinn suspirou, atacando o pescoço de Rachel, beliscando e chupando. "Definitivamente louvando sua sensualidade agora."

Basta dizer, que foi o melhor intervalo que Quinn já teve.


End file.
